Buunior (MajinGogito)
Buunior is the first and strongest of two creations of Brizzard (the other being Android Infinity). He was created when Brizzard somehow managed to find and used some spare pieces of Majin flesh using the material along with highly advanced Arcosian technology, intending to design the best warrior to aid and fight alongside him in his mischievous activities of conquering the galaxies. He is the secondary antagonist of the Final Battle Saga, the primary antagonist being his own creator. He makes his debut appearance in the chapter, "Brizzard's Creation". He will also become a playable character in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast DLC. Overview Appearance Buunior, being a Majin, appears similar to all Majins while in his base form. He bears a striking resemblance to Super Buu more so than the others. His framework is muscular and tall like the Majin, but one notable difference is that his facial features appear more different and he has a nose, unlike all other Majins. Another difference is that the "tentacle" or antenna on his head is extremely long compared to all other forms of Majin Buu, going down below Buunior's waist. His pants are also a dark greyish color unlike the other Majins, whose pants are a white color most of the time. In his upgraded form, Buunior looks more similar to Kid Buu than Super Buu. He becomes about a foot and a half shorter as well as a little more muscular for his size. He basically has the same appearance but his tentacle becomes more shorter, like Kid Buu's, and he gains a chest armor that is similar to Cooler's chest. He also had red lines streaking down from his eyes. Personality Like Super Buu, Bunnior does not feel any sort doubt or regret in any of his actions, and is not willing to let people inform him as to why they may be immoral. He is similar to Majin Buu since he has a short temper and urges to act violent, while also gaining a little more intelligence than the Majin, as well as being able to think more for himself. He is extremely coldblooded and doesn't feel any type of emotions. He kills just for the joy of it and is also very powerful, shown when he destroyed an entire planet just by sneezing. Regardless, he is incredibly loyal and follows through on whatever his creator and master, Brizzard has him to do, knowing that without the Arcosian, he would not even be alive. Because of this, the Majin also does not associate himself with others, not even willing to follow the simplest of commands from anybody other than Brizzard. When he transforms, he becomes more arrogant and violent. He gains a little more intelligence and has even less doubt than before (if that's possible). He also becomes angrier quickly and more deadly, learning more new melee and ki attacks. He also becomes more playful, preferring to play around and torture his prey before actually finishing them off. History Buunior was made sometime during the story before the Final Battle Saga. He was made from some of Majin Buu's flesh that Brizzard had somehow came across during his travels in the universe. He was introduced in the beginning of the Final Battle Saga and began to fight the Saiyan Prince, Daikon while Brizzard fought Tharos. He was able to keep up with and fight evenly against Super Saiyan 2 Daikon, but was still slightly weaker in his base. He exchanged some good blows and received some blows from Daikon, showcasing that the two happened to be near in power. It is shown that he cannot regenerate after taking heavy damage due to being a cloned Artificial version of a true Majin. After a while, after realizing that Daikon was holding back some of his power, Buunior transforms into his upgraded form and causes Daikon to release the rest of his power, unleashing a power similar to a Super Saiyan Three's without truely transforming into the form itself. Daikon managed to defeat Buunior after a while by using his Super Saiyan 2 power, but the Cloned Majin then fused with Brizzard to become the extremely powerful and monstrous being, Buuzard. After defusing, he was destroyed, alongside Brizzard by Daikon and Super Saiyan God Tharos without much resistance. Transformations Base Form This is Buunior's base form. This is the form that he reverts to to suppress his power whenever he is not on a mission for Brizzard. This is the first form he uses to fight against Tharos and his Elite, during the start of the fight. In this form, Buunior appears similar to all Majins. His is muscular and tall like Super Buu, but one notable difference is that his facial features appear more different and he has a nose for once. Another difference is that the "tentacle" on his head is extremely long compared to all other forms of Majin Buu. His pants are also dark grey unlike the other Majins, whose pants are a white or grayish color. He is extremely powerful in this form, being a tad bit weaker than a slightly suppressed Super Saiyan 2 Daikon. Upgraded Form In his upgraded and true fighting form, Buunior looks more similar to Kid Buu. He becomes shorter and a little more muscular. He basically has the same appearance but his tentacle becomes more shorter and he gains a chest armor that is similar to Cooler's chest. He also had red lines streak down from his eyes. He receives a huge power boost and becomes more vicious and insane than he previously was, easily shifting the tides of the battle until Daikon powered up to his max. Buuzard The fusion of Buunior and Brizzard. He is incredibly strong but he is defeated by Tharikon, the fusion of Tharos and Prince Daikon. Techniques Non Combative Techniques *Sleep *Pump Up *Afterimage *Hi-Tension *Ki Sense *Body Manipulation *Flight *Absorption *Telekinesis *Buunior Kills You! *Fusion Dance Combative Techniques *Assault Rain *Death Beam *Death Saucer *Supernova *Flakamo Flash *Galick Gun *Galaxy Burst *Elastic Tentacle *Ki Blast *Continuous Energy Bullet *Buu Rocket *Chocolate Beam *Chocolate Kamehameha *Arrow Blast *Buunior's Blast Rush *Gak! Kill List Final Battle Saga *Many of his Soldiers *Hundreds, if not thousands of Earthlings *Yajuz Battles *Buunior (1st form) VS Tharos (Super Saiyan) *Buunior (1st form, Upgraded Form) VS Daikon (Super Saiyan 2) *Buunior (Upgraded Form) VS Tharikon (Super Saiyan 3) *Buunior (Upgraded Form) VS Daikon (Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *Buunior is a combination of''' Buu''' and Ju'nior'. *He can slightly regenerate, from minor injuries since he is a clone of Majin Buu. *He is the only Majin that is shown to have done the Fusion Dance on at least one occasion. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Majin Category:Aliens Category:MajinGogito Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Dead Characters Category:Leaders Category:Generals Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Genderless Category:Majin Category:Evil Category:Demons Category:Legend of Tharos Category:Characters in Legend of Tharos Category:New Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Bibidi's creations Category:Leaders Of The Planet Trade Organization Category:Leader of the Planet Trade Organization Category:Fighters Category:Fighters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Creatures Category:Galaxy Trade Organization Category:Captains Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Fusion Users Category:Hybrids